The present invention relates to a processing for charge request data, by which it is possible to perform collective processing of charge request data including contractor information issued from a charge requesting organization and amount of charge, and to process said data for each account of a charge paying organization for each day of payment.
With rapid progress and propagation of cashless payment and automatic payment, fees or charges such as electric charges, telephone charges, gas charges, water charges, television subscription fee, etc. are now generally paid through automatic withdrawal from bank account of a user in case the user is a private person. To withdraw and pay these charges, each local office of the requesting organization (i.e. company or organization providing supply or services) checks meters and sends withdrawal data to each bank concerned and also issues detailed account statement to each user. Then, the user prepares ample sum of fund at the bank account, and the charges are withdrawn from the specified account and paid.
However, automatic transfer payment system of charges as described above is widely utilized only when the user is a private person, while it is not usually adopted in case of companies and other business enterprises. In particular, in case of large-scale companies having wide network of offices, stores, branch offices, or agencies all over the country, the above payment system is not adopted. As shown in FIG. 1, charges are mostly paid against a payment slip issued by a company which provides supply or services. This is because it is generally the accounting principle of business enterprises to pay the charge after confirmation, i.e. to pay the charge after receipt of a bill and after confirming the details of the request and the amount of charge. More concretely, automatic withdrawal system from bank account, in which payment is confirmed after charge has been paid, is not suitable for business practices. Also, because the date of withdrawal of the charge and the amount of the charge are not confirmed in advance, the business firms are not always prepared to keep enough fund in daily cash flow of the business and there may be much waste or loss of fund to always keep a certain amount of fund at the account.
For this reason, if it is supposed, for example, that charges must be paid each month to 4 companies in average at a local office in case of a business firm, which has 3,500 bases (local offices) all over the country, 168,000 pieces of payment slips must be processed each year. Also, 6-8 payment slips are to be processed for each local office each month, including 2 slips for electric charges (high voltage and low voltage), 3-5 slips for telephone charges, including facsimile, portable telephone, etc., and 1 slip for water charge. Further, if it is supposed that there are 9 electric power companies, 12 telephone companies, 100 gas companies, 800 water supply companies all over the country, there are 921 companies in all which are collecting public utility charges. When the payment of charges such as payment to local self-governing bodies (fixed property tax, city planning tax, and automobile tax), television subscription fee, newspaper subscription fee, lease fee, land or house rent, various membership fees, etc. are included, the amounts of the charges to be processed are really enormous. On the other hand, in case of a mobile type enterprise, which installs local construction offices only during the period of construction of a building, commercial dealings are changed almost daily due to new installation or shifting of local offices. In such case, the management of charge processing is more complicated, and field account settlement principle is adopted. If these local transactions are collectively processed at a center, there are so many numbers and types of charge requesting organizations, and it is difficult to adequately process the charge payment. The procedure to check the amount of cash withdrawal from the bank account is as complicated as the case of the payment against payment slips. In the post-processing type automatic transfer account system proposed by the bank, there is limitation in capacity. In addition to the situations as described above, considerable time is required to take the procedure to switch over to automatic withdrawal and payment system. Automatic withdrawal and payment are performed in some cases, while the payment against payment slips is adopted in some other cases. In general, charge payment processing is now very complicated and troublesome in case of large-scale business enterprises.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a processing system, by which it is possible even for a business enterprise having many local offices and bases to simplify transfer processing of charges and fees, to eliminate waste and loss in fund operation, and to attain labor-saving effect in business transactions.
To attain the above object, the processing system for charge request data according to the present invention inputs charge request data including data such as charge transfer day, requesting organization, paying organization, and amount of and, the processing system includes data input means for inputting said charge request data, a master file where information relating to requesting organizations and paying organizations are registered, charge transfer processing means, and input/output means. The charge transfer processing means prepares a charge transfer detailed file including individual charge request data where said charge request data,are classified to each requesting organization based on said master file, and summary data, summarizing number of transfers and amount of transfer for each type of the requesting organization. The charge transfer processing means also prepares a transfer slip containing charge transfer information of each requesting organization for each paying organization from said charge transfer detailed file, initial cost data containing information necessary for processing for financial accounting, and overall charge transfer data on the day of transfer. The input/output means for displays, prints and transmits the data prepared by said charge transfer processing means and for inputting operation
Also, the processing system for charge request data according to the present invention performs collective processing of the request data including contractor number and amount of request issued from a charge requesting organization for each day of payment and for each account of a charge paying organization, and said system comprises filter means for extracting a contractor number of the paying organization from a contractor number of the request data issued from said requesting organization, and request data processing means for preparing request data for each day of payment including contractor number of said paying organization and an amount of request for each paying organization, each type of charge, each requesting organization and each contractor.
Still other objects and advantages to the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.